Waiting With The Tears
by ChoHyunrin137
Summary: Karena FF MBOMP Belum bisa dilanjut, Sebagai ganti nya FF ini yang aku publish. Don't Like Don't Read, Guys !


**Waiting With The Tears**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
And Other Cast**

**Desclaimer: Fanfic Ini Milik aku.**

**Warning: Mpreg, Typo(s), GaJe, Cerita Pasaran, Membosankan, De eL eL.**

**Rate: T (Maybe)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang Namja manis berlari dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan berapa banyak umpatan dari orang-oang yang ditabraknya.

"Aww.." Seorang Namja berambut blonde tengah jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya didepan Namja manis yang telah menabraknya tersebut. Namja blonde itu ingin segera mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Namun-

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya ma-eoh? Gwaenchana?" Namja blonde tersebut sontak memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Namja manis tersebut, memeriksa apa bagian tubuh Namja imut itu ada yang terluka ataupun lecet. Dan tentu saja mendapat hadiah sebuah ringisan kebingungan dan raut wajah yang sangat imut yang dikeluarkan oleh Namja manis tersebut. Ah! Dan jangan lupa pose kepala yang dimiringkan dan juga jari telunjuk yang diletakkan di bagian bawah bibir pulm Shape M-nya.

'**Shit! Kenapa Namja ini bisa begitu Imut?'** Namja blonde itu berteriak di dalam batinnya. Jika saja ini bukan sekolah, dan juga jika dia bukan salah satu dari tujuh Namja yang mendapat predikat SEMPURNA di sekolah ini, tentu saja ia akan langusng menyerang mahluk yang sangat imut ini sekarang juga.

'**Hah! Lupakan! bahkan Ini masih di sekolah monyet bodoh!' **memaki diri sendiri mungkin dapat menghilangkan keinginan Namja blonde tersebut untuk menyerang Namja itu tersebut.

"Hei.. Gwaenchana?" Namja blonde tersebut menepuk pelan pipi Namja manis tersebut. Namja manis tersebut tersentak dan tidak sengaja melebarkan Foxy Eyes-nya.

"Eum.. Gwaenchana.. Gwaenchanayo.. kau sendiri?"

"Ahaha.. aku baik-baik saja. Terjatuh tidak akan membunuhku.." **'Tapi itu membunuh reputasiku sebagai salah satu Namja Cool disini' **Lanjut Namja blonde tersebut didalam hati.

"Siapa namamu?"

"L-lee Sungmin."

"Aku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk. Senang berkenalan denganmu, manis. Ah! Apa kau murid baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Namja blonde yang ternyata bernama Lee Hyukjae itu terus melihat tubuh sang Namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Ia masih tidak percaya Namja tersebut adalah seorang Namja.

'**Dadanya rata, Gundukan nya ada. Dia sudah pasti Namja' **Oh.. sepertinya Namja ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Eum.. Kau murid baru?"

"Ne.. " Sungmin terlihat agak canggung mengobrol dengan teman baru nya –Eunhyuk. Ia merasa bahwa temannya tersebut sedikit 'aneh'.

"Mau kuantarkan kekelasmu? Ah! Dimana kelas mu?" Sungguh pertanyaan yang ambigu, Lee Hyukjae.

"Di.. kelas XII-1."

"Ya.. di kelas XII-1.. kau sekelas dengan- MWO? Di kelas XII-1?!" Eunhyuk berteriak dengan tidak elitnya di depan murid-murid yeoja maupun Namja yang merupakan penggemar dari Namja blonde yang merupakan Namja yang paling 'Sempurna' di sekolah ini. Subngmin hanya memberi satu anggukan kepada Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang sudah mengerti keadaan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku anak dari pemilik sekolah ini."

"Apa? B-baiklah. Akan aku antarkan kau kekelas."

Sungmin kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia lupa kalau tadi ia tidak sengaja mengeluarkan raut wajah Aegyo-nya. Tentu saja, Sungmin itu adalah orang yang dingin, dan tidak banyak berbicara. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, karena keluarganya berasal dari keluarga yang sangat terhormat dan juga merupakan pemilik dari Sekolah ini, Seoul Sapphire Internasional High School.

"Baiklah. Ayo kutunjukkan kelasmu."

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan melewati beberapa murid Yeoja dan Namja yang selalu menatap lapar mereka. Dan juga banyak teriakan histeris dari para murid Yeoja yang sangat tidak tahan dengan keimutan yang terpancar dari wajah Sungmin. Padahal saat ini Sungmin tengah memasang wajah datar. 

Eunhyuk ingin membuka mulut, ia ingin memarahi Yeoja-Yeoja centil yang berteriak semau mereka, namun-

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Ayahku menyekolahkan kalian disini bukan untuk membuat kalian berteriak seperti orang kehilangan akal seperti itu!"

Eunhyuk Terkejut, itu adalah teriakan Sungmin. Teriakan Namja manis yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Tentu saja terkejut. Namja yang sempat ia kagumi karena keimutannya kini berubah menjadi Namja yang sangat angkuh. Sangat mirip dengan keangkuhan Ketua dari tujuh Namja paling sempurna disekolah ini.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkah nya menuju kelas baru nya di temani Eunhyuk yang sesekali mecuri pandang ke arah Sungmin.  
Saat sampai di kelas, Sungmin langsung menyimpan tas nya di bangku paling belakang, oh.. ayolah..Sungmin bukan anak pindahan dari sekolah dasar yang tempat tempat yang akan ia duduki harus ditunjuk oleh guru atau orang lain. Cukup melihat tempat yang kosong saja, sudah pasti bangku itu adalah bangku yang akan ia tempati.

"Wah.. rupanya ada murid baru disini.. Siapa namamu?" seorang Namja berwajah Childish namun tampan mendududki bangku yang diduduki oleh Sungmin.

"Aish.. Hae! Jangan dekat-dekat Sungmin!" Eunhyuk berteriak tidak suka kepada donghae.

"Wae?" Belum Eunhyuk menjawab, Donghae telah mendapat jitakan telak dikepalanya.

"Aish! Siapa yang menyuruh mu menduduki tempat ku, Hae !" Seorang Namja berkulit pucat dan berwajah tampan dengan tatapan tajam yang tentu saja dapat membuat nyali siapapun yang melihat nya kan menciut.

"Aku hanya ingin mendekati nya.." Donghae menunjuk Sungmin yang tengah memainkan gadget Pinknya.

"Yak! Kau pasti murid pindahan itu! Mengapa kau duduk di tempatku, hah?" Kyuhyun menatap garang Namja yang tengah memainkan Gadget pink-nya tersebut.

"Aku hanya duduk, apa maslahnya." Sungmin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gadget-nya.

"Sungmin? Sungminnie?"

"Huh?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Namja yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Aku Kyuhyun, Sungminnie~"

"Ah.. Kyunnie Hyung! Bogoshippeo~" sontak Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja membuat seisi kelas terbelalak kaget, bahkan banyak murid dari kelas lainnya yang mengintip langsung dari luar jendela.

"S-siapa dia?"

"Kenapa dia memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan Kyunnie?"

"Hei.. bukannya itu Namja dingin nan imut yang memarahi seluruh murid yeoja di koridor utama?"

"Hei.. ada apa mereka?"

"Mereka saling mengenal?"

Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang di ucapkan oleh murid Namja atau Yeoja yang melihat adegan pelukan itu secara langsung.

"Mungkin saja mereka saling mengenal.." Namja tinggi, sang ketua osis bernama Choi Siwon pun berbicara. Tentu saja dia berkata seperti itu, ia mengenal Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akrab kepada orang lain seperti itu jika mereka belum saling mengenal.

"Hei.. mengapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap wajah Sungmin sesaat lalu mengusap air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi Sungmin.

"Hiks.. Jeongmal Bogoshippeo, Hyung.." Sungmin terisak. Sungguh. Ia sangat merindukan Namja tampan yang sekarang berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Nado, Sungminnie.." Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin sekali lagi. Sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat Dongsaeng kesayangannya menagis.

Sungmin tersemyum.. ia memajukan bibirnya sambil berkata "Poppo~"  
Kyuhyun tersenyuym. Ia ingin mendekatkan wajahnya, namun ia tersadar..

'**Ini masih disekolah Namja bodoh!' **Ia memaki dirinya sendiri didalam batinnya seperti orang bodoh. Kyuhyun mecubit pipi Chubby Sugmin dan mengecup singkat pipi yang telah merona mengedarkan pandangannya, sedari tadi ia tau bahwa dirinya terus diperhatikan oleh banyak siswa atau siswi di High School tersebut. Tentu saja. Ia adalah ketua dari kumpulan Namja terkeren dan sempurna di High School internasional tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? BUBAR!" Teriakan Kyuhyun sontak membuat semua murid siana berlari terbirit-birit menuju tempat yang tentu saja berada jauh dari sana. Karena, Jika Kyuhyun telah marah sampai ke ubun-ubun, semua murid disana bisa saja dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Namja bermata Hazel tersebut.

Namja yang tengah duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari mereka menggeram, ia bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tidak lupa ia menendang bangku yang dekat dengan bangku Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat Namja itu pergi, kemudia ia berteriak..

"Youngjae-ah.. mau kemana kau?"

TBC

*Nangis guling2

Ini FF terinspirasi dari kisah gue sendiri di suatu Roleplayer. Dimana disitu nasib gue miris banget T^T (Bukan lagi terinsipirasi, tapi jalan cerita dan konfliknnya memang diambil dari kisah di Roleplayer gue semua -") #CURCOL

Ya sudah.. gua males banyak bacot. Review aja..

Di Chap ini memang pendek, tapi di chap depan akan dpanjangin kok ^^  
Ini FF mau nya rate apa? Rate T atau M ? *smirk/?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


End file.
